highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Shema
Shema, which translates to "She of the Dance", is the lifemate of Shameen. She is the niece of Kiram, cousin of Sharaf, Sashanan, and Tiram, and aunt of Shallah. She is beautiful, by Katta standards, and agile -- a master at performing the Katta fertility dance. She is humble, however, despite her obvious charms. She cooks, entertains, and helps keep her husband's inns. History When Khaveen banished the Katta from Raseir, Shema fled with her husband to lands in the north where they hoped to find a prophesied Hero who would stop the evil taking over their homeland. Their journeys led them to Spielburg Valley and the town of Spielburg, where they established the Hero's Tale Inn. Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero? Soon an unknown Hero arrived in the valley. He quickly befriended the Katta innkeepers, from whom he was renting a room, and their friend Abdulla Doo who was also staying in the inn due to his own misfortunes at the hands of the Spielburg Brigands. Once the Brigands were defeated, Shema and Shameen realized that the adventurer was a Hero and might even be the Hero who they had sought. As such, they brought him to Shapeir on Abdulla Doo's Magic Carpet. Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire Once they had arrived in Shapeir, Shema and Shameen quickly set up the Katta Tail Inn and allowed the Hero to stay there for free. Shema also gratefully served the Hero the best foods she could cook. On occasion, she performed the Katta fertility dance for the patrons of the inn, accompanied by the music of Sitar. Despite how busy she was, she was extremely worried not to have heard from Sharaf. When the Hero left for Raseir, she made sure he had packed a Spare Change of Clothes. After the defeat of Ad Avis, she accompanied Shameen and Abdulla Doo to retrieve the Hero. At the ceremony held in his honor at the Shapeirian Palace, she spoke on his behalf. Quest for Glory III: Wages of War When the Hero left for Tarna, she sent a Note to Shallah with him. Quest for Glory V: Dragonfire Keeping her tradition of keeping in touch with her family, she sent a letter to Marrak telling him of Zayishah's success as the new Emir of Raseir. Non-Canon Quest for Glory II VGA In the AGDI version of the game, Shema and Shameen relate the tale of their adventures in the north to the Hero. They explain that they stopped in Spielburg because they had run out of supplies and that Abdulla Doo was supposed to be bringing more supplies to them. Real World Shema is a character who appears in Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero?, Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire, and is mentioned in Quest for Glory III: Wages of War and Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Quest for Glory Characters Category:QfG1 Characters Category:QfG2 Characters Category:QfG3 Characters Category:QfG5 Characters Category:Inhabitants of Shapeir Category:Inhabitants of Raseir Category:QfG2 VGA Characters Category:Shapeir Members Category:Katta Characters Category:QfG Cook Characters Category:QfG Innkeeper Characters Category:QfG Dancer Characters Category:Inhabitants of Spielburg Category:Shema's Family Members Category:Raseirian Underground Members Category:QfG Reoccuring Characters